Clayton Carmine
Summary One of the four Carmine brothers and a COG Gear soldier who ranked as "Private" and one of the two surviving family members of the Carmine family. He served in Marcus Fenix's Delta Squad after the COG's disbandment in 16 A.E. He loved bacon to the point he has some concerns about finding them, and he has a personal grudge against anything related to Locust and Lambert, but he does care about his brothers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 9-B to 9-A with weapons Name: Clay, "Grub Killer", C. Carmine, Carmine Origin: Gears of War Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but it should be roughly the same age as Marcus Fenix (Date of birth is stated unknown) Classification: Human, Gear soldier Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Highly Skilled Combatant, Master of Multiple weapons, Statistics Amplification via Active Reload, Explosion Manipulation with Various Weapons, Fire Manipulation with Incendiary Grenades and Scorcher Flamethrower, Light and Sound Manipulation with Flashbang Grenades, Poison Manipulation with Ink Grenades (disperses a cloud of poisonous dark green gas), Smoke Manipulation with Smoke Grenades, Electricity Manipulation with Shock Grenades and Shock Weapons, Healing and Enhancement of Durability with Stim-gas Grenades, Ice Manipulation with Cryo Cannon, Heat and Light Manipulation with the Hammer of Dawn, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation with the Adrenaline Injector (The adrenaline injector injects aerosolized adrenaline directly into the users lungs, forcing them to either stay awake or waking them from even comatose-like sleep), Resistance to Poison Manipulation with Gas Masks (cleans the air of molecular particles), Biological Manipulation with Venom Bomb (The toxic gas produced by this bomb appears to target all organic material, not just Swarm or COG) 'Attack Potency: Small Building level '''physically (Can overpower drones, and can damage those who can damage him. Comparable to Marcus Fenix), '''Wall level (Even the weakest weapons can pulverize heads) to Small Building level with weapons Speed: Superhuman (Same as Marcus Fenix), Supersonic+ attack speed with most weaponry (Should be comparable to real-life military-grade firearms), Subsonic+ attack speed with the Boomshot (travels akin to a real-world Grenade Launcher), Subsonic attack speed with Torque Bow, all higher with Active Reloads Lifting Strength: Peak Human, likely higher (His armor is made of Osmium plating. Osmium is denser than lead) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can pulverize the heads of Locust Drones with a punch) Durability: Small Building level '(Can survive a near direct explosion from a Bolo Grenade. Bolo Grenades are this strong) 'Stamina: High. Constantly ran missions for days on end, and did not suffer any performance lag or notable exhaustion despite lacking long term breaks. Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Bolo, Flashbang, Shock, Incendiary, Stim, Ink, and Smoke Grenades, Boltok Pistol, Chain Gun, Commando Knife, Explosive Harpoon, Gnasher Shotgun, Gut-Puncher, Mark 1 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Mark 3 Lancer Assault Rifle, Lancer GL Assault Rifle, Mortar, Longshot Sniper Rifle, Markza Mark 1 Marksman Rifle, Longspear Rocket Launcher, Sawed-Off Shotgun, MX8 Snub Pistol, Vulcan Cannon, Boomshot Grenade Launcher, Overkill Shotgun, Enforcer, EMBAR Railgun (and Shock variants of the three), Tri-shot Chaingun, RL-4 Slavo Rocket Launcher, Dropshot Munitions Launcher, Digger Grenade Launcher, Boom Shield, Breaker Mace, Butcher Cleaver, Binoculars, COG Armor, Communications Earpiece, Flashlight, Night Vision Goggles, Adrenaline Injector, and Gasmask Intelligence: Average. Has never shown much talent for command or tactics like Marcus Fenix. Weaknesses: Regular Human weaknesses. Cannot access all of his gear at once. Note: Due to the massive list of weapons Carmine can be equipped with, battles should specify which weapons he is using in battle. If not, it should be assumed he is using the Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle, Torque Bow, Bolo Grenades, and Boltok Pistol. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Gears of War Category:Tier 9 Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Sound Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers